


Comfort Where It's Needed

by somniumfaults



Series: Assorted Ensemble Stars CGL Fics [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Midori has a rough day and seeks out his papa to wind down from it all.
Relationships: Shinkai Kanata/Takamine Midori
Series: Assorted Ensemble Stars CGL Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Comfort Where It's Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reiritsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiritsu/gifts).



> It feels like it's been too long! But I'm backkkkkk with more cgl! I actually have a few more pieces I'm debating starting, but I have to finish schoolwork first sadly... but there will be more to come for sure! Rest assured of that lmao... whether or not y'all like it.
> 
> HUGE shoutout to my buddy Reiritsu for enabling me with this idea lol... and to C for encouraging me to make the fic! Y'all are the real MVPs 😊

Midori Takamine was a very anxious person. His thoughts constantly ran through his head at a million miles an hour, clearly determined on running multiple marathons all on their own. Sometimes he liked to think that that was the reason why he was always so low energy, worn out from the effort of humoring his anxious mind. There was only one way to get those thoughts to calm down for even a moment, and that was his pacifier.

Midori had gone all day without his pacifier, and quite frankly he was _tired_. He was tired of being big, and he needed a break so badly. He wanted to be able to sit quietly with his favorite pacifier in his mouth, drowsily tucked up against his papa’s leg with his stuffie loosely wrapped in his arms. His head would feel like it was filled with cotton, everything else would fade away except for the feeling of his papa’s hands petting his hair, and everything would be alright. He would wake up from his sleepy headspace feeling calmer and refreshed, and then he could go about their daily unit practice with more vigor than normal. If he was lucky, Kanata might even have something special for him, his little boy.

First though, Midori had to drag himself through the rest of his classes, and that was quickly proving much more of a hassle than he personally thought was worth it. Not that he was about to start skipping classes, but the instinct to suck on _something_ was becoming so hard to resist. His fingers kept drifting towards his mouth and it was only because he was consciously keeping tabs on his behavior that he kept catching himself before things went too far. As it was, he was already allowing himself to press the end of his pencil in between his lips, even if he wasn’t outright sucking on the utensil. It was better than nothing, and Midori grateful for the fact that the eraser had been whittled down to nothing long ago

By the time classes finally— _finally_ —ended for the day, Midori was at his wits end. His body was limp, lethargic—even more so than usual—and he barely held in himself the energy to drag himself up out of his chair to leave the classroom. He had to though, because today being group practice day meant that Chiaki was sure to steal Kanata away from the classroom… and by extension, that meant his papa wasn’t going to be floating his way down to the first year classrooms to come get him anytime soon. That thought left him frowning, and he grumbled to himself as he packed up his things. Of all the times for his papa to let his whimsical nature come out, instead of the pushy, overbearing one that he took whenever he was with Midori…

Force of habit was what carried his feet out of the classroom and helped him trudge up the stairs to the lesson room their unit always reserved. The door was pushed open with a mumbled, “Hello,” and he gazed tiredly back at the three gazes that had turned their attention towards him the moment the door squeaked open.

“Takamine!”

“Midori-kun!”

Midori gave Tetora and Chiaki a tired nod of acknowledgement, but his gaze was far from focused on them. From the moment he had entered the room, his gaze had not once left Kanata’s form except for that brief flicker to his other unit mates, and even that had lasted for less than a second. It was as if he was hypnotized by the way he simply stood there and blinked once, twice, slow as could possibly be. 

Kanata gave him a lazy smile, lifting up his arms towards the taller boy. He tilted his head and greeted him in his usual soft, laid back tone, but to Midori’s ears it rang loud and clear. Like Pavlov’s dog, Midori might as well have been trained to respond to the sound of Kanata’s voice. His voice meant peace, it meant warmth and comfort, and more importantly, it meant he no longer had to be _big_.

Midori’s face crumpled, and he staggered forward till he found himself slumping into Kanata’s embrace. His bag was easily forgotten, carelessly dropped off to the side of their feet. It wasn’t important to him as he buried his face in the soft cotton of Kanata’s uniform, arms tangled around him like an otter pup clinging to its mother. He basked in the feeling of Kanata’s fingers coming up to brush themselves through his hair. It was such a nice feeling to be spoiled…

“Does my baby need his paci?”

If it had been a few months ago, Midori would have buried himself alive at the question. What a mortifyingly embarrassing question to ask a perfectly grown person, much less a grown person in front of _other people_. But Kanata had worn him down day by the day, and Midori had begrudgingly come to acknowledge that actually… it wasn’t so bad, being coddled and treated like a baby. Sure, it had been mortifying in the beginning, and his face had burned every time Kanata had brought it up… but the comfort of being spoiled and allowed to take a break from the world of grown-ups quickly overran any hesitancy he held over letting go. It had taken a little longer to get over his embarrassment over regressing in front of his unit mates, but they were nothing but supportive, even if they didn’t quite understand… As long as it made Midori happy, they were happy. And happy he was––happy and content.

He nodded against Kanata’s blazer, fisting the fabric on his papa’s lapel with one hand while the other buried itself in the fabric of his back. He felt Kanata’s chest rumble with the airy chuckle that made its way out his mouth, patting him on the back. He shifted Midori in his lap so he could reach for his bag behind him. Midori didn’t even have to look to hear the sound of his paci case being popped open, his head being coaxed up a beat later so that the little green latex soother could be pressed against his lips. It was a cute little thing, the white base decorated with an adorable fishy mascot, and it was a personal favorite between both Midori and his papa. On some days that Midori felt particularly whiny, he often refused to even accept any pacifiers besides that one, and would throw a fit until Kanata broke out the green paci.

Kanata had made it a habit to carry around that specific one ever since discovering the intense favoritism Midori displayed. It was touching for him, even, knowing that it was also the first ever pacifier Midori had been gifted from him. 

Regardless of what the reasoning was though, his habit of carrying around that pacifier was a blessing on days like this, days where Midori’s feet dragged against the floor and he kept almost slipping into littlespace in public.

Midori’s mouth opened with little prompting, and once he felt the familiar weight settle into his mouth it was like the strings holding him up had been cut. If he hadn’t already been limp in his papa’s arms before, he sure was now. Any of his own weight he had been supporting before was completely let go now, and he leaned his entire body into Kanata’s as his eyes drooped closed.

He vaguely processed Tetora commenting in the background that, “Midori-kun must have had a hard day, huh?” but it was of little consequence to him, water off his back to be never again remembered. He was far too preoccupied with how nice it felt to finally be back with his papa, and the feeling of one of his many stuffed animals being tucked into his arms.

Thanking his papa with his pacifier in his mouth was far too complicated, and so he settled for tucking his head into Kanata’s neck and redirecting his papa’s free hand to go back to carding through his hair.

Kanata laughed again and obliged him. “Such a needy child… But that’s what papa is for, fufu. Midori-kun is a good boy…”

Midori’s chest warmed at the praise, and he sucked on his pacifier vigorously. The rhythmic motion was so soothing, it was becoming difficult to keep himself present and grounded… Not that he was particularly trying anyways, because his time with his papa was the one time he could afford to not be present… And relaxing so thoroughly always left him so sleepy that after a long day like the one he had just had, dozing off was almost inevitable. 

Normally falling asleep was an hour long endeavor for him, but when he was like this, comfortable with his pacifier, his stuffie, and his papa, it was like magic had been worked over him. Things began to fuzz out within a short period of time, and the warmth of littlespace welcoming him like a blanket. The conversations happening around him faded and all awareness slowly blanked out until nothing was left but the peace of dreams. That was what was slowly happening in that very moment, Midori’s sucking slowly ceasing until Kanata had to press the latex back into his mouth to keep it from falling. Same with the plush in his arms, but Kanata simply gazed fondly at his baby despite the constant monitoring he had to maintain.

Midori was his cute, precious child that he cherished in all forms big or little, but he loved this sweet and dependent form the most. The brunette would be back to being big once he woke up and regained his composure, so Kanata was sure to always cherish this time doting on his little. No effort was too much for his little boy, and Kanata would do anything for Midori as his papa. It was the least he could do to care for such a perfect boy.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending is? awkward? fgdjhskjalkf i wasn't sure how to end this...
> 
> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
